Johanna Beckett
by Caskeni
Summary: Lo que pasaría si de repente Johanna Beckett esta viva y el padre de Castle vuelve a sus vidas para quedarse. Rick y Kate ya están casados.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett dormía placidamente, en los brazos de Richard Castle, cuando la llamada que cambiaría su vida resonó en las paredes de su habitación.

Estiró el brazo como pudo, tiro de su móvil y contesto.

-"Beckett".

-"¿Katie?".

Kate se quedo totalmente paralizada, no movió ni un músculo, _estoy soñando_, pensó, _tengo que estar soñando_, Rick comenzaba a despertarse y ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la abrazo por la cintura, esto la hizo respirar de nuevo, la llevo a la realidad, maldita sea no estaba soñado, debía decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca y las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin remedio.

-"¿Katie estas ahí?".

Fue aquí cuando Rick se levantó y observó la cara de su mujer, lagrimas y más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, apretados muy fuerte, la acarició pero no se movió así que cogió su móvil de sus manos y ella no puso resistencia, no hizo nada, se quedo allí llorando, él estaba más que preocupado, se llevo el móvil a la oreja.

-"Richard Castle, ¿Con quien hablo?".-Dijo utilizando su tono de voz más serio.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono se limito a contestar.-"Johanna Beckett".

El enfado recorrió todo su cuerpo y gritó.-"¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!".

Fue entonces cuando Kate volvió en si y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, tiro para alcanzar su móvil.

-"¿Mama?".-Hablo como si tuviera 5 años.

-"Si Katie, necesito que vengas a la comisaría, estoy con algunos compañeros tuyos, la número 12 Kate, tienes que venir".

-"¿Esto es real?".-Dijo con un susurro.

-"Si mi vida, ven aquí por favor, te quiero".

Aquello la tumbo de nuevo, se volvió a quedar paralizada y Rick volvió a coger su móvil.

-"Señor Castle, tiene que escucharme, traiga a Kate a la comisaría, le paso con el detective Esposito".

Castle no dijo nada, solo esperó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-"Castle, trae a Beckett, esto va en serio, estoy parado delante de Johanna Beckett".

Ante la falta de respuestas Ryan insistió-"¿Castle?".

Richard se aclaró la garganta y dijo.-"Vamos para allí".

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se vistió, Kate permanecía inmóvil, así que se acerco a su lado de la cama con ropa para ella y cogió su cara entre sus manos.

-"Kate, necesito que te muevas, solo deja que te vista, solo eso mi amor".

Kate asintió, parecía aterrorizada, como pudo Castle la vistió, parecía un zombie, en ningún momento paró de llorar, Castle se juro a si mismo que como esto fuera una broma o un engaño mataría a quien fuera el culpable, jamás había vito a Beckett así.

Al principió pensó en ir en taxi hasta que recordó que Kate había dejado su coche de servicio en el garaje la noche anterior así que bajaron al garaje, la metió en el asiento del pasajero y el se puso a conducir, era de noche no había muchos coches pero Castle puso la sirena y acelero cuando los demás coches se apartaron, le dio igual si Gates lo mataba más tarde, ahora necesitaba llegar a la 12 como fuera.

Llegaron y Castle aparco en una zona prohibida, vio a un policía novato que reconoció.

-"¡EH! ¡Williams!".

Cuando este se acercó Castle le dio las llaves del coche y le pido que lo metiera en el parking de la comisaría, el joven no hizo preguntas y asintió.

Castle llego al ascensor guiando a Kate como pudo y la abrazó, muy fuerte.

-"Todo estará bien Kate, estoy aquí contigo".

Kate lo apretó fuerte, no decía nada porque no sabía lo que debía decir, no entendía nada.

Se oyó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron en la planta de homicidios, Esposito al verlos aparecer corrió hacia ellos.

-"Ey, chicos".-Dijo mientras se acercaba, cuando estuvo a un paso, cogió a Beckett por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo.

-"Beckett, necesito que me escuches, te vamos a contar muchas cosas, y va a ser difícil de procesar, pero tienes que centrarte, tu madre esta con Ryan en la sala de reuniones, tienes que reaccionar Kate, te voy a llevar a que la veas, ¿podrás con esto?".

Kate que había cerrado los ojos los abrió y asintió.

Se acercaron a la puerta de la sala de reuniones que tenia todas las persianas bajadas, Espo toco en la puerta y abrió, Kate se quedó plantada en la puerta no avanzaba, no podía, ella quería avanzar, pero no podía.

Ante esto Espo se dirigió a alguien de dentro de la habitación y dijo.-"Ven".

Y ante los ojos de Kate apareció su madre, y de repente sintió toda la fuerza del mundo en sus brazos y la abrazó, la apretó muy fuerte contra ella, pasaron 5 minutos y Kate no tenía intención de moverse así que Castle, puso una mano en su hombro y mientras continuaba abrazada a su madre y le susurro en la oreja que debían entrar, Kate asintió y se separo un poco, no la soltó , solo se separo lo suficiente para mirar a aquella mujer a los ojos, esos ojos, no cabía duda de que era su madre.

Finalmente entraron y Ryan comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a Castle mientras Kate y su madre no decían palabra, parecía que Kate tenía miedo de que si decía algo fuera a desaparecer.

-"No se ni por donde empezar Rick, lo primero que debes saber es que tu padre anda metido en todo esto".

-"¿Mi padre?".-Dijo Rick casi gritando.

-"Si, él es quien la trajo aquí, bueno él dice que es tu padre, segundo, le hemos hecho una prueba de ADN y es Johanna Beckett sin duda, Lanie abrió el laboratorio y hizo la prueba ella misma, me envió los resultados cuando estabais de camino.

Ryan iba a continuar hablando cuando de repente se escucho la voz de Kate y los tres hombres se giraron hacia ellas.

-"¿Estas viva?".-Preguntó muy bajito mientras tocaba su cara para asegurarse de que era real.

-"Si Kate, estoy viva".

-"Pero yo vi las fotos de tu autopsia, yo fui a tu entierro, yo resolví tu caso".

-"Lo se, es una larga historia, pero estoy aquí mi vida, y no podía estar mas orgullosa de ti".

-"Mama, tengo una hija".-Se quedo callada mientras su madre sonreía y lloraba, después volvió a hablar.-"Bueno es la hija de Rick, ella, la quiero tanto,.-Kate no era capaz ni de expresarse como quería pero su madre lo entendió.

Unos minutos después Johanna volvió a hablar.

-"¿Katie donde esta tu padre?, los detectives no consiguen contactar con él".

Kate la miro como si hablara en otro idioma, intentando procesar, intentando responder a la pregunta de su madre.

-"Alexis".

Al escuchar esto Rick reacciono y hablo.

-"Dios lo había olvidado, están fumigando su casa y se quedo a dormir con ella porque esta más cerca de su trabajo que el loft".

-"¿Alexis?".-Preguntó Johanna aterrorizada, de repente pensó en su marido con otra mujer.

Por primera vez Rick se dirigió directamente a la mujer, la miro a los ojos, sonrío.-"Alexis es mi hija, esa que Kate reclama como suya".-Dijo haciendo que ambas mujeres se rieran.

-"Voy a pedirle que vengan, pero nada de hablar con él por teléfono, yo conseguir traer a Kate pero no creo que mi Alexis sea capaz de hacer lo mismo con Jim".-Dijo Rick mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo, le dio a llamar y salió de la habitación.

Todo era tan extraño, Kate no se podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba respuestas pero no quería hacer preguntas, no quería estropear aquel momento, solo necesitaba estar con su madre. Cuando las avisaron de que Jim había llegado, pensó que sería buena idea si ella hablaba con su padre pero no quería perder a su madre de vista así que fue Rick el que salió a recibirlo.

Alexis se acercó a el.-"¿Todo bien papa?, ¿ha pasado algo?, ¿Dónde esta Kate?".

-"Shhh, para el carro, necesito hablar con Jim, todos estamos bien Lex".

Alexis y Jim se quedaron plantados frente a el esperando a que dijera algo, pero el no sabia como hacerlo.

-"Vale, Jim, no hay forma de decir esto, ni yo mismo se aun que ha pasado pero hay alguien ahí esperándote, necesito que sepas que es de verdad y necesito que no te vuelvas loco".

-"¿De que narices hablas?".-Dijo Jim.

Rick se fue hasta la puerta y lo mando pasar, fue entonces cuando Jim la vio, junto a Kate, y entonces todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Johanna se acercó, espero a que él se moviera, cuando estuvo frente a él, alzo su mano y toco la mejilla de su marido por primera vez en quince años, fue entonces cuando él dio un paso y la abrazo, tan fuerte como había echo Kate.

Alexis que trataba de entender lo que pasaba, se acerco a Kate y la abrazo, fue un acto reflejo, simplemente sus pies se movieron hacia ella.

Casi una hora después entró Gates en aquella sala.

-"Señor Castle tengo que hablar con usted, cuando acabe llévese a su familia a casa y mañana trataremos de aclarar todo esto".

Castle asintió y se dirigió a la puerta pero noto como alguien tiraba de él, se giro hacia Kate y esta lo abrazo y beso. Se separo de él y lo dejo salir.

Cuando llegaron a su despacho la capitana comenzó a hablar.

-"Creo que el detective Ryan le ha informado sobre la participación de su padre, mañana explicaremos todo pero debo decirle que gracias a el Johanna Beckett esta aquí, me ha pedido que le diga que si quiere esta en la sala de interrogatorios pero que si prefiere no verlo él esta de acuerdo, no quiere presionarlo".

-"Gracias señor".

Castle salió y sin pensarlo toco en la puerta en la que estaban todos y pidió a Alexis que saliera, esta lo hizo y la empezó a llevar hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

-"Papa esto es una locura, ¡Johanna Beckett!, no me lo creo".

-"Pues calabaza, no acaba aquí, detrás de esa puerta, esta mi padre, tu abuelo, aun no lo he visto pero si quieres puedes entrar, es tu decisión calabaza".

Alexis se limito a asentir y Rick empujo la puerta.

El hombre que estaba en la sala se levanto y se dirigió a ellos, miro a Rick y sonrío y después miro a Alexis que se lanzo a sus brazos.

Aquel fue sin duda la noche más rara para la familia Castle-Beckett, parecía irreal, pero Castle hizo caso a la capitana y todos se dirigieron al loft. Los seis se metieron en el ascensor, Rick, su padre, su hija, Kate y sus padres. Kate se quedó maravillada de cómo su madre miraba a Alexis y viceversa, nunca se sintió tan feliz, en aquel momento serian las 6 de la mañana, había sido una noche larga.

Rick giro la llave y empujo la puerta.

Martha los esperaba despierta, Alexis la había llamado pero no le contó nada.-"Queridos, que demonios ha pasad….".-Fue entonces cuando vio a Johanna, y a los segundos vio a Jack, Rick se acerco a su madre y le susurro.

-"Larga historia madre".


	2. Chapter 2

Martha abrió la boca mientras todos entran en el loft, juraría que aquella mujer era Johanna Beckett pero aquello era imposible, de lo que no tenia duda era de que estaba en frente de Jack, el padre de Rick, se quedó sin respiración al verlo, sintió que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Alexis la abrazo, ella seguía en shock, y de repente aquel hombre comenzó a andar hacia ella y se paró a unos pasos.

-"Hola Martha".-Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que todo se volviera negro.

Kate corrió hacia Martha para que no se golpeara en la cabeza, con la ayuda de Jack la tumbaron en el sofá y no tardo en volver en si, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, Martha siempre conseguía su escena dramática.

Nadie sabia como actuar, sin duda aquella era la situación más extraña en la que todos ellos se habían encontrado jamás.

Rick, Kate y Alexis prepararon algo de comer para todos, y café, montones de café, mantuvieron pequeñas conversaciones hasta que Kate no pudo más.

-"Yo no puedo más, mi cabeza va a explotar mama, tienes que contarnos lo que pasó o te juro que me va a dar un derrame".

Johanna asintió y mando a todos sentarse en la mesa del comedor, pidió a Jack que se sentara con ella en la cabecera para ayudarla con la historia.

-"La historia que conoces no cambia mucho Katie, todo lo que investigaste y todo lo que sabes sobre lo que pasó la noche que supuestamente morí es cierto, con una pequeña diferencia, cuando me atacaron me di además un golpe en la cabeza, cuando llego la policía me dieron por muerta por lo que empezaron a sacar fotos, supongo que incluso tu las habrás visto pero cuando me fueron a trasladar los médicos se dieron cuenta de que aun estaba viva, por lo visto la CIA, se enteró y puso en marcha uno de sus procedimientos, una vez se ha notificado la muerte de alguien por asesinato y resulta que la persona esta viva ellos se hacen cargo y protegen a esta persona para así tratar de coger al culpable, estos son casos excepcionales, y el mío fue uno de ellos".

-"¿Me estáis siguiendo?-Dijo mirando a los integrantes de la mesa, Kate y Rick la miraban con absoluta concentración mientras que los otros tres parecían confusos.

-"¿Quieres decir que la CIA dejo que tu caso continuara como un caso de asesinato cuando no lo era?".-Preguntó Rick.

-"Lo que hicieron fue tratar de que despertara pero cuando no lo hice, dejaron que la investigación siguiera su curso, dejaron todo en manos de la NYPD, y yo nunca desperté. Pase 15 años en coma".

Fue aquí cuando Jack comenzó a hablar.

-"Hace 3 meses un compañero mío, de las pocas personas que sabe que eres mi hijo me llamo y me pidió que viajara a EEUU, cuando llegue me dijo que uno de los testigos protegidos en coma había despertado y que cuando busco en el sistema sus datos apareció la detective Beckett y por eso me llamo. Cuando llegue aquí, Johanna acababa de despertar pero estaba extremadamente débil, así que trate de ayudarla durante la recuperación, cuando se encontró bien quería volver pero entonces recordé que Richard me había contado en Paris que no habíais logrado hacer justicia aun, pero que conocíais al culpable, así que convencí a Johanna para esperar y tratar de atrapar a quien estuviera detrás de todo esto porque si ella volvía quizás jamás se haría justicia así que en el último mes hemos tratado de resolver el caso, al final, llegamos hasta Madox y Smith pero no podíamos seguir así que hoy hemos decidido volver, necesitábamos un nombre, teníamos todo listo para atacar, nos reunimos con los detectives Ryan y Esposito y cuando nos dieron el nombre llamamos a Kate para que viniera. Yo seguí con lo que teníamos planeado con mis compañeros de la CIA y encontré lo que buscábamos para poder cerrar el caso, por eso tarde más en reunirme con vosotros, en estos momentos, mientras hablamos están deteniendo al Senador Bracken".

Kate no podía creer lo que escuchaba, maldita sea no podía creer que su madre estuviera sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y para rematar las cosas estaba sentada junto al padre de Rick, aquello era demasiado que procesar, apoyo los codos en la mesa y apoyó su cara sobre sus manos, intentando pensar, Richard rápidamente se dio cuenta del gesto y la obligo a apartar su cara de sus manos y la cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-"Respira Kate, y no te tortures, deja de pensar, disfruta, te quiero".-Dijo Rick en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Kate alzo la cabeza y se dirigió ahora a Jack.-"¿Qué tengo que hacer para demandar a la CIA?".

Todos la miraron con caras sorprendidas.

-"No me miréis así, agradezco que salvaran a mi madre y la protegieran pero no creo que bajo ningún concepto hacernos creer a su familia que había muerto sea tolerable".

-"Katie estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa".-Dijo Johanna.

-"Mama no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí pero si que importa el echo de que papa fue alcohólico por que no podía soportar perderte, y también importa porque yo casi muero repetidamente por intentar darte justicia".

-"¿De que estas hablando Kate?, ¿Casi mueres repetidamente?".

-"Si, y lo volvería a hacer, es más, si te hubieras quedado en coma quizás las cosas hubiesen sido parecidas pero jamás perdonare que no me dijeran que estabas viva, sabes cuanto tiempo pase delante de tu maltita tumba, por el amor de dios incluso Rick va allí a supuestamente hablar contigo, jamás podré perdonar que me ocultaran esto".-Kate había comenzado hablando y había acabado gritando mientras lloraba.

-"Kate ven conmigo".-Dijo Johanna levantándose de su sitio.

Kate no se opuso y se levantó.

-"¿Dónde esta tu habitación Kate?".

Al oír esto Kate comenzó a andar hacia el estudio de Castle seguida por su madre y entró en la habitación.

Johanna se saco los zapatos mientras Kate la observaba confusa, la mujer se subió a la cama y le hizo gestos a su hija para que la acompañara, Kate así lo hizo y Johanna la abrazo.

-"Ahora Kate, cuéntamelo todo".

-"¿Todo?, ¿quieres que te cuente los últimos 15 años?".

-"Exactamente, empieza por el principio, no te saltes los detalles".

Y así Kate comenzó su relato, su madre la paraba para hacer preguntas, la parte mas dura fue la del principio pero Johanna noto como su hija sonrío en cuanto llego a cuando conoció a Rick y el empezó a seguirla.

Debían de haber pasado dos horas desde que las Beckett se metieron en la habitación, Richard, conocido por su gran paciencia no pudo más.

-"Voy a mirar que hacen".

Antes de que nadie pudiera pararlo se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kate dormida en los brazos de su madre, jamás la había visto dormir así, parecía una niña.

-"Richard".-Dijo Johanna tratando de no despertar a su hija, alzo una mano y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella.

-"Solo quería saber si todo iba bien".-Se excuso Castle.

Johanna le sonrió.-"Me estaba contando vuestra historia, me ha hecho un resumen bastante bueno de los últimos 15 años, se quedó dormida en vuestra boda pero ya tendremos tiempo de que me cuente esa parte".

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando a Kate.

-"Gracias por cuidar de ella".

Rick no pudo más y por primera vez desde que apareció Johanna se puso a llorar, era una sensación tan abrumadora, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Johanna Beckett había muerto y de repente estaba en su casa, hablando con él.

-"Kate va a entrar en crisis ¿lo sabes no?".-Dijo Rick sonriendo entre sollozos.

-"¿A que te refieres?".-Preguntó, arrugando las cejas como hace Kate.

-"Kate es quien es por lo que le ocurrió, es detective por lo que te paso y el echo de perderte la hizo cambiar, cuando las cosas se calmen va a entrar en crisis, quizás no sea una crisis de las malas pero su mundo va a cambiar por completo".

-"Suerte que te tiene a ti Richard".-Dijo ella estirando su mano para tocar la de él.

-"Si".-Dijo el sonriendo.

Castle decidió volver al salón y le dijo a Jim que podía ir a reunirse con ellas, este lo hizo sin pensarlo y se quedaron en el salón Jack, Martha, Alexis y Castle.

Alexis miro el reloj.

-"Dios mío son las 9 de la mañana".

-"La noche más surrealista del mundo".-Dijo Castle.

Jack fue al baño y Rick se tumbo en el sofá y Martha y Alexis se abrazaron a cada lado apoyando sus cabezas en los hombros del escritor, cuando Jack regreso se los encontró dormidos. No pudo evitar prensar en lo que habría sido su familia si no se hubiera ido, se sentó en la butaca de de enfrente al sofá, nunca había sentido esa sensación de paz que lo invadía por completo, se recostó un poco y apoyo los pies en la mesa de café y cerró él también los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate se despertó en los brazos de su madre, todavía no lo podía creer, se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba dormido abrazado a su madre, se quedo observándolos un rato y salió, vio la escena del sofá, Alexis, Martha y Rick todavía durmiendo y también observo a Jack en la cocina, se dirigió hasta allí y se sentó en una de los taburetes.

-"Buenos días Jack".

El hombre sonrió y dijo.-"Son las 3 de la tarde".

Entonces Kate se dio cuenta de que todo había ocurrido de madrugada por eso era tan tarde, se acerco a la entrada donde estaba su abrigo y saco su móvil, volvió a su posición mientras Jack preparaba café y llamo a Ryan.

-"¡Beckett! ¿Todo en orden?".

-"Si, Kev, nos acostamos de madrugada y me acabo de despertar, cuéntame".

-"Ayer detuvimos a Bracken, lo tiene jodido, los de la CIA tienen pruebas contra él, ya no se va de gallito".

-"Aun no me puedo creer todo esto".

-"Ya me imagino, estamos todos en shock".

-"Luego os vuelvo a llamar, gracias por todo chicos, saluda a Espo".

En ese momento Alexis apareció con cara de dormida y abrazó a Kate.

-"Ey, ¿te he despertado?".

-"No no".-Fue todo lo que contesto antes de bostezar y sentarse en la silla de al lado.

Jack les sirvió café a ambas y cogió otro para él. Rick no tardo en aparecer.

-"¿Café?".-Fue todo lo que dijo.

Primero beso la cabeza de Alexis y luego dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Kate, la abrazo por la espalda mientras continuaba sentada y le susurro en la oreja "¿Todo bien?".

Noto como Kate asentía, la soltó y Jack le paso una taza a el.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo que va a sonar fatal?".-Dijo Rick dirigiéndose a su padre.

-"Adelante".

-"¿Tu no deberías haber desparecido?, no me malinterpretes, no quiero que pase eso, es solo que en Paris dijiste que no podíamos tener contacto y todo eso y entonces yo...".

-"De echo es una buena pregunta".-Lo corto su padre.-"Espero que te guste la respuesta hijo".

-"Me retiro".

-"¿Te retiras de la CIA?".-Dijeron Kate y Rick al mismo tiempo arrancando una sonrisa de Alexis que le encantaba cuando hacían eso.

-"Eso es, después de todo esto con la madre de Kate, hijo se que no he estado contigo los últimos 40 años pero espero que poco a poco me perdones y me dejes entrar en vuestras vidas".

-"¿Te vas a quedar?".-Preguntó Rick, quería asegurarse.

-"Me voy a quedar".-Dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Kate fue a abrir y al otro lado estaba Gates con algunos agentes de uniforme.

-"Beckett, necesito que usted, Richard y su madre vengan a tomar declaración, ah Agente Hunt, usted también".

-"Por supuesto señor, ¿Tenemos que salir ya?".

Fue entonces cuando Gates se dio cuenta de que tanto Kate como todos los demás llevaban la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-"No, por supuesto, debí llamar para avisar de que necesitarían escolta, venga dense una ducha, los esperaremos en el bar de la esquina, cuando estén listos llámeme".

-"Gracias señor".-Fue todo lo que dijo Kate.

-"Jack, puedes ducharte en el baño de Alexis, hay toallas y Rick te subirá algo de ropa, yo voy a despertar a mi madre para que se duche en nuestro baño y tu y yo nos ducharemos en la de invitados, ven vamos a despertarlos y a coger la ropa".-Dijo dirigiéndose a Rick.

-"Señor si señor".-Contesto Rick haciendo un saludo militar y arranando una sonrisa de Kate.

Entraron en la habitación y Kate comenzo a despertar a sus padres, le explico a su madre que tenia que ir a la comisaria, Jim tambien quiso ir pero Kate lo cenvencio para que fuera a casa a ducharse y a cambiarse y despues podria reunirse con ellos en la 12, le dio a su madre algo de ropa que podria servirle y le indico donde estaba todo en el baño, su padre salio a tomar cafe con los demas y Rick y Kate cogieron ropa para ellos y tambien para Jack, Rick tras mucho insistir consiguio que Kate y él se ducharan juntos, sin nada de tonterias, él se estaba comportando como había prometido, pero fue ella la que no pudo evitarlo y empezo a besarlo desesperadamente, al final fueron los últimos en estar listos.

Una vez en el coche Kate seguia sin creerselo, dejo que Rick conduciera, iban escoltados por Gates y Jack se sentó de copiloto, ella fue detras con su madre, le dio igual el echo de que iban a encerrar a Bracken, solo podia pensar en que ella estaba bien, estaba viva.

Llegaron a la comisaria y todo estaba lleno de fotografos por lo que entraron por el parkin subterraneo, cuando porfin llegaron a la planta de homicidios todas las miradas fueron directas a Johanna.

Espo y Ryan comentaron que Bracken estaba en la sala de interrogatorios y Kate consiguio que Gates la dejara entrar, despues Johanna consiguió que Gates la dejara escuchar desde detras del cristal, Gates no pudo sonreir ante lo mucho que se parecian, cuando Gates le dijo a Johanna que podía obserbar con Castle desde la sala de obserbacion Johanna corrio hacia Kate que estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios.

-"¡Kate!".

La joven detective se dio la vuelta.

-"No dejes que juege contigo Kate, no vayas a perder los nervios, al fin y al cabo estoy aqui Kate, no dejes que te controle".

La detective abrazo a su madre y entró, Castle y Johanna se apresuraron para no perderse nada.

El senador se sorprendió cuando vio a Kate.

-"¿Pareces sorprendido?".-Dijo Kate con tono depredador mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-"Pense que no la vería detective, estoy sorprendido de no haberla visto antes".

-"Oh, lo siento, estaba ocupada con un rencuentro".

-"¿Un rencuentro?, me dijo un dia que no tenia ni idea de lo que usted era capaz, y ahora veo que no es ni siquiera capaz de venir en persona a detenerme, veo que tenia las espectativas mas altas con usted".

Kate se comenzo a reir, en ese momento un agente entró y le dio a Kate una carpeta junto con su movil personal, Kate se lo guardo en el bolsillo, Castle y Johanna contemplaban espectantes como si se tratara de una película.

Kate abrio la carpeta y continuó hablando.

-"De echo _senador_, estaba reuniendome con probablemente la mejor baza que tenga la acusación en su juicio, esta reuniendome con lo que lo llebara a prisión".

-"¿ah si?".-Dijo burlandose de ella, mostrandose tranquilo.

Entonces Kate cogio la unica foto que habia en la carpeta y la lanzo a la mesa.

Bracken la cogió y la volvio a tirar a la mesa.

-"Uh, una foto con su madre, increible prueba en mi contra".

-"Fijese, fijese en esa foto, fijese en mi ropa senador, y en mi pelo, no se parece increiblemente a la ropa y el peinado que llevo ahora mismo".-Hizo una pausa mientras el miraba la foto.-"Y fijese en ella, parece mayor que hace 15 años, y si se fija aun más puede ver en el fondo al señor Castle, dejeme que le diga que yo no conocia al señor Castle hace 15 años, ahora dele la vuelta".

El senador se habia puesto palido, parecia que iba a vomitar, lentamente giro la foto y pudo ver el día y la hora en la que se habia sacado.

-"Esa hora es correcta, saque esa foto hace apenas 2 horas, antes de venir a la comisaria".

-"Pero eso es imposible, no es posible".-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Bracken.

Kate le saco la foto de las manos y la metio de nuevo en la carpeta.

-"Creo que voy a emarcar esta foto, para jamas olvidar este momento, nos vemos en el juicio, le haré llegar una copia".

Y entonces Kate salió de la sala de interrogatorios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y los que le disteis a seguir la historia e hicisteis favoritos, os lo agradezco mucho **

Cuando acabaron de declarar Kate fue en busca de Castle.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?".

Rick que no la había visto llegar se levanto de su silla.

-"¿A que te refieres Kate?".

-"Ahora encierran a Bracken y yo, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?, ¿Actuar como si nunca se hubiera ido?, Castle no se que hacer".

Rick la abrazó.

-"Shhh, nadie lo sabe Kate, pero lo averiguaremos, te lo prometo".

Ella lo miró a los ojos y el le susurro al oído.-"_Siempre_".

Volvieron al loft y Kate reunió a todos en el salón.

-"¿Y ahora que?".-Preguntó.

Jack fue el primero en hablar.

-"Yo debería buscar un piso, Alexis y Martha volver a sus casas y Kate deberías dejar que tus padres fueran a casa también".-Kate intento interrumpirlo pero Jack no le dejó.-"Tiene que ser difícil para ti pero no puedes retenerlos en el loft, podrías tomarte unos días libres y pasarlos con tu madre pero creo que estar todos aquí en el loft no ayudara a recobrar la normalidad".

-"Yo vivo aquí".-Dijo Martha.

-"¿En serio?".-Preguntó Jack con un tono divertido.

-"Puede que tengas razón, que tal si dejamos que las cosas se calmen y dentro de una semana vamos todos a los Hamptons, es decir si queréis".-Dijo Kate.

-"Buena idea Kate".-Dijo Johanna sonriendo a su hija.

Martha decidió pasar aquella noche con Alexis y Jack insistió en volver al hotel donde tenia todas sus cosas, cuando los tres se marcharon fue el momento de despedirse de Johanna.

Kate la abrazo durante mas de 5 minutos, cuando por fin se aparto se dirigió a su padre.

-"No la dejes sola, si pasa algo me llamáis".

Jim asintió.

-"Lo mismo digo Katie, puedes llamar para escuchar mi voz cuando quieras, no se si eso ha cambiado pero cuando eras niña y algo te torturaba tenias las peores pesadillas".-Dijo Johanna acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

-"No mama no ha cambiado, pero Castle ayuda con eso".-Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de amor a su marido.

Cuando Johanna abrazó a Rick para despedirse le susurro al oído que cuidara de ella, eso Kate no lo escucho pero si pudo escuchar como el le contestaba "_Siempre_", cuando finalmente se marcharon Castle abrazo a Kate, después de un rato la obligo a comer algo, ella no intento resistirse porque sabia que perdería. Se dieron un baño de burbujas y se metieron en la cama, Kate apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Rick mientras el le acariciaba la espalada haciendo círculos.

-"¿Cómo estas preciosa?".

-"¿Cómo estas tu?, estas todo el día pendiente de mi pero tu padre también ha vuelto y todo lo de mi madre también te debe afectar".

-"Yo nunca he estado mejor Kate, lo que nos ha pasado es un regalo, antesdeayer era el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a ti y a Alexis, pero de repente, de la noche a la mañana, ha pasado lo imposible, se que estos 15 años no serán fáciles de superar Kate pero maldita sea tu madre ha vuelto. Y mi padre, todavía no me creo que este aquí, debería estar enfadado pero no puedo estarlo, después de ver como has sufrido tu pensando que habías perdido a tu madre durante tanto tiempo, no puedo enfadarme con él, solo quiero que entre en mi vida y se quede, quiero volver a casarme contigo y que tu madre y mi padre puedan ver cuanto te quiero y quiero tener montones de hijos contigo y…".

El discurso de Rick se vio interrumpido cuando Kate lo besó, continuaron besándose, y cuando necesitaron respirar Kate se apartó y volvió a recostarse en su pecho, escuchando el latido del corazón de Richard bajo su oreja.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

-"Montones de hijos ¿eh?".-Dijo Kate.

Rick se comenzó a reír.

-"Docenas de hijos Kate".Dijo el acostándola en la cama y colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para colocarse sobre ella.

-"Ah, me parece bien, pero para eso hay que tener mucha practica señor Castle".

El comenzó a besarle el cuello y le contesto con los labios prácticamente rozando su piel.-"Cuanta razón tiene señora Castle".

Kate se despertó a las 6 de la mañana, no tenia que ir a trabajar porque Gates le había dado días libres, no tuvo pesadillas, pero si soñó, fue sin duda un gran sueño que la hizo levantarse de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Buscó su móvil y llamo a su madre desde el despacho de Caslte, se sentó en su silla, la silla donde ocurria la magia, donde vivian Nikki y Rook, le encantaba sentarse allí, al fin y al cabo era una fan pensó mientras marcaba el numero de su padre en la pantalla del teléfono.

-"Buenos días Katie".-Fue lo primero que Kate escucho.

-"Buenos días a ti Jo"-Contesto Kate sonriendo y sabiendo que su madre no le gustaba que ella la llamara por su nombre.

-"Ni se te pase por la cabeza llamarme así Katherine, ya sabes como me gusta que me llames".

-"Vale mama".-Contesto mientras una lagrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla.


	5. Chapter 5

Los días siguientes fueron una locura total por la detención de Bracken, Beckett vio a su madre todos los días y no paraba de enviarle mensajes y llamarla, sentía la necesidad de saber que estaba bien en tomo momento pero con el paso de los días se fue tranquilizando, y finalmente llego el día en el que Kate no vio a su madre, Johanna había pasado la mañana haciendo papeleo ya que volver de los muertos no era tan fácil, nunca había cubierto tantos papeles juntos, y Kate le había surgido un caso por la tarde por lo que no pudieron quedar, Beckett había vuelto al trabajo dos días atrás, habían acordado dejar esas vacaciones todos juntos para cuando las cosas se calmasen del todo.

Era la primera vez en 14 días que Kate no veía a su madre desde que había vuelto, debían ser las 2 de la noche cuando salio con Castle de la comisaría, el caso era difícil y los había retenido allí mas de la cuenta.

Mientras Kate conducía hacia el loft, Castle la observaba, noto como estaba nerviosa y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba esto de no ver a su madre.

-"¿Por qué no pasamos por casa de tus padres?".-Dijo Rick mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la detective que se deslizada entre el escaso trafico a esas horas.

-"Oh no Castle, es muy tarde, estarán durmiendo".

-"Kate, no importa, si necesitas ir, iremos".

-"¿Rick estas seguro?, es muy tarde".

Rick le sonrío.-"Venga Kate gira en la siguiente calle".

Llegaron a la puerta de la residencia de los Beckett, Kate trato de convencer a Castle para marcharse pero este la guió hacia la entrada y él mismo llamo a la puerta.

Unos minutos después Jim abrió la puerta con cara de dormido.

-"Papa lo sien…".-Intento disculparse Kate pero se vio interrumpida.

-"Jim, Kate necesita un minuto con Johanna".-Dijo Richard.

Jim asintió y dejo la puerta abierta para que entraran, después fue hacia su habitación y unos instantes después Johanna apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa extendiendo los brazos hacia Kate que se fundió en un abrazo con su madre.

-"Siento haberos despertado".-Dijo Kate aun abrazada a su madre.

-"Yo no lo siento Katie, siempre que quieras aquí estaré, te lo prometo, _siempre_ mi vida".-Johanna enterró su rostro en el pelo de su hija y repitió.-"_Siempre_".-Ajena al significado de esa palabra para Rick y Kate.

Castle observaba la escena sonriente.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Las cosas iban como nunca, Kate y Richard nunca se habían sentido más felices, Rick había comenzado a recuperar tiempo perdido con Jack y Kate había comenzado a respirar de nuevo, ya no se sentía angustiada cuando estaba lejos de su madre, ese miedo había dejado paso a la felicidad, se veían como mínimo una vez a la semana pero raramente ocurría esto, lo normal es que se vieran cada dos días.

Una noche Rick estaba en el loft escribiendo en el sofá cuando Kate entró con una cara extraña, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, después comenzó a andar hacia su habitación con una bolsa en las manos, Rick la miro confundido y la siguió, se había metido en el baño, cuando intentó abrir la puerta vio que estaba cerrada.

-"¿Kate?".-Dijo Rick pegando su oreja a la puerta del baño.

-"¡Rick!".-Grito Kate desde el otro lado de la puerta.-"Espera ahí, tengo algo que enseñarte".

Rick se sentó en la cama y espero lo que a el le pareció una eternidad y finalmente escucho como la cerradura de la puerta se abría y a los pocos segundo escucho-"¡Entra!.-Y así lo hizo.

Se encontró a Kate sentada en el suelo del baño y se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí Kate?".

Entonces Kate suspiro y tiro de la bolsa y comenzó a buscar algo dentro, Rick la observaba con el ceño fruncido, la bolsa parecía estar llena de papeles y cartones y Kate buscaba algo entre estos.

Fue entonces cuando saco una prueba de embarazo y se la entrego a Rick, era positiva, Rick se quedo en shock mientras Kate continuaba hurgando en la bolsa.

-"Dios mío Kate, ¿Estas segura?".-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento Kate comenzó a sacar tests de embarazo de distintas marcas de la bolsa todos ellos positivos, Kate los recogía mientras ella se los pasaba y cuando saco el séptimo Rick comenzó a reír.

-"Te parecerá exagerado pero entré en pánico cuando me hice el primero, tenia miedo de que fuera un falso positivo o algo así y cuando volví a la farmacia no sabia que marca coger y pensé en lo que tu habrías echo así que los cogí todos".

Cuando Kate acabo de hablar Rick la beso, soltando las pruebas de embarazo que se esparcieron por el suelo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba llorando.

-"¿Kate estas bien?"-Dijo preocupado.

-"¿Estas contento?, tenia miedo de que no lo estuvieras, esto ha sido de sorpresa y yo".-Dijo Kate mirando al suelo.

Rick le alzo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.-"Nunca he sido más feliz, ¿tu estas contenta?".

Kate asintió mientras continuaba llorando, Rick secó sus lágrimas.-"Son lágrimas de felicidad Rick, te quiero".Dijo Kate mientras se acercaba para besar sus labios de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente salieron del baño acabaron en la cama e hicieron el amor como nunca lo habían echo, cada movimiento, cada caricia, estaba llena de amor, se acurrucaron muy pegados y finalmente Rick salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño con las 7 pruebas de embarazo en sus manos.

-"Pienso guardarlas todas, y algún día, se las enseñare a nuestra hija y le contare la historia de cómo su mama alucino tanto que se hizo siete pruebas de embarazo".-Dijo Rick riendo.

Kate desnuda, tapada solo con una sabana se apoyó en un codo para poder ver a Rick.

-"¿Por qué asumes que es una niña?, y por cierto es muy sexy cuando me llamas mama".-Dijo riendo y dejándose caer de nuevo en el colchón.

Rick guardo las pruebas y se unió a ella en la cama abrazándola.

-"Igual es un niño pero en mis sueños es siempre una niña"-Dijo sonriendo.-"Y siempre es igualita a ti".

Kate sonrío contra la piel de su pecho.

-"Sea lo que sea querré a nuestro bebe igual, _mama_".-Dijo Rick alzando las cejas.

Kate comenzó a reír y alzo su cabeza para besarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

-"¿Qué quieres hacer?, podemos esperar a que pasen los tres primeros meses o podemos contarlo ya".-Dijo Rick acariciando el vientre de la detective.

-"Primero deberíamos ir al medico a que lo confirme".-Le dijo Kate acariciando su mejilla.

-"Kate, te hiciste siete pruebas, esta bastante confirmado".

La detective comenzó a reír.-"Entonces supongo que deberíamos contárselo a la familia y esperar al primer trimestre para el resto".

-"Me parece bien".-Dijo Rick acurrucándose mas contra ella y rozando la punta de sus narices.

-"La primera debería ser tu madre".-Dijo Rick.

-"De echo estaba pensando que la primera debería ser Alexis".-Respondió Kate.

-"Alexis será la segunda, primero Johanna".

Kate sonrió, no podía querer más a aquel hombre.

A la mañana siguiente fueron al ginecólogo que confirmo el embarazo y le dio cita para dentro de un par de semanas, cuando salieron de la consulta fueron a comprar unos patucos de bebe, volvieron al loft y media hora después alguien llamo a la puerta, Kate abrió.

-"¡Mama!".-Dijo Kate mientras la abrazaba.-"No esperaba verte ahora".

-"Solo pasaba por aquí para entregar unos papeles y decidí pasarme".

Rick apareció y abrazo a Johanna.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá y Rick le entrego una caja a Kate y le hizo una seña. Kate parecía aterrorizada, cuando cogió la caja trago saliva.

-"¿Kate todo bien?".-Pregunto Johanna ante la expresión.

-"Si si".-Se apresuro a decir Kate.-"Vas a alucinar mama".

Dijo mientras le tendía la caja. Johanna la abrió muy despacio ante la atenta mirada de Kate y Richard y de repente vio unos patucos muy pequeños de color verde, los cogió y paso sus dedos por la tela, entonces lo comprendió.

-"Dios mío Katie".-Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir, se llevo una mano a la boca.

-"¿Estas segura?".-Pregunto Johanna.

Kate asintió.-"Me hice un montón de pruebas y hoy mismo hemos ido al médico a confirmarlo.

Johanna se lanzo a los brazos de su hija y la abrazo fuerte.

-"Madre mía Kate, ¿eres consciente de que en mi mente tienes solo 19 años?".-Dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de su hija mientras una lagrima corría por la suya.

-"Nunca lo había pensado así".-Reconoció Kate.

-"Pero no sabes lo feliz que soy Kate, muy feliz".-Dijo colocando ahora una mano en el vientre de su hija.

Johanna se levanto y literalmente se lanzo a los brazos de Rick.

-"Más te vale cuidarla Rick Castle".-Dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-"Recibido".-Dijo Rick arrancando una carcajada de la mujer.

Finalmente los tres se sentaron en el sofá.

-"¿Quién lo sabe?".-Pregunto Johanna.

-"Solo tu".-Dijo Rick.-"Y queremos que la siguiente sea Alexis".

-"Guardare el secreto".-Dijo Johanna guiñando el ojo de manera exagerada.-"Pero no tardéis mucho en contárselo a Jim, que Kate sabe que no se me da bien mentir".

-"Este fin de semana venir a comer y se lo contamos, podíamos también invitar a Martha y a Jack".-Dijo Kate.

-"Perfecto".-Concluyo Castle.

-"Oh, tengo que irme, quede con tu padre en media hora".-Dijo levantándose.

Se abrazo a Rick y a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta, volvió a abrazar a su hija y le susurro en el pelo.-"Te diría que serás una gran madre pero ya lo eres".

Aquella referencia a Alexis hizo que Kate dejara escapar algunas lágrimas.

Cuando Johanna se marcho Castle abrazo a Kate por la espalda.

-"Ha ido bien".-Susurro Rick contra su pelo.

Kate asintió.-"Perfecto".


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capítulo! siento haber tardado, a partir de ahora serán momentos de la vida de Kate y Rick con Johanna, así que habrá saltos en el tiempo, espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.**

6 MESES DESPUÉS

Kate se había ido a la cama y había sentido alguna contracción, pero nada fuerte, así que no le dio importancia pero de repente, se despertó con una punzada de dolor que parecía que iba a partirla en dos, se giro y vio que Rick no estaba en la cama, tardo tranquilamente 2 minutos en salir de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, allí estaba Castle tecleando en su ordenador.

-"Más vale que ese capitulo sea bueno".-Dijo Kate apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Rick alzo la vista.-"¿Qué?".

-"Digo que más vale que el capitulo que estabas escribiendo el día que nació nuestro bebe valga la pena".-Contesto Kate con tranquilidad.

Las palabras de Beckett tardaron unos segundos, hasta que Rick las comprendió y se levanto como un rayo empujando la silla hacia atrás.

-"¿Ya viene?".-Pregunto, se había levantado pero se había quedado paralizado allí delante de su mesa.

Kate se dedico a asentir mientras respiraba profundamente ante otra contracción, Rick volvió en si y corrió hacia ella.

-"Rick coge las bolsas que preparamos y yo llamo al medico".

Castle asintió y se dirigió a por las bolsas que llevaban preparadas en el armario al menos un mes, él había insistido.

Kate llamo al hospital para decir que estaban de camino y después llamo a Alexis, cuando colgó llamo a su madre pero no contesto, probo con su padre pero tampoco contestaba, en ese momento llegó Castle con las bolsas y unos tenis para ella.

Salieron del loft y se dirigieron al hospital, Kate tenía contracciones cada 7 minutos y cuando estaba entrando en la habitación rompió aguas. El medico empezó hablar con ellos.

-"Sra. Castle parece que esto va rápido, en media hora vengo a comprobar como esta".-Les dedico una sonrisa y salio de la habitación, Kate se giro rápidamente hacia Richard.

-"Tenemos que contactar con mi madre, tiene que estar aquí Rick, llevamos meses hablando de esto, tiene que estar".-Se le escapo una lagrima de frustración que Rick atrapo con sus dedos.

-"Shhh, esta bien Kate, tranquilízate, voy a llamarla de nuevo".-Y así lo hizo pero salto directamente el contestador.

-"¿Y si se lo pierde?".-Dijo Kate llorando de nuevo.

-"Escúchame Kate, no puedo prometer que vaya a llegar a tiempo, si no lo hace tienes que estar tranquila, me tienes a mi, se que estas asustada, pero saldrá bien Kate, te lo prometo".-Rick no paraba de acariciarla para tranquilizarla.

-"Tengo una idea".-Dijo Rick cogiendo su móvil.

Busco entre sus contactos y llamo a Bruce, el vecino de los Beckett, un día habían intercambiado teléfonos por si había alguna emergencia, no era una hora muy adecuada para llamar pero aquel hombre tenia mucho aprecio a Kate y no creyó que le molestara.

-"Diga".-Contesto Bruce con voz de dormido.

-"Bruce, soy Rick Castle, siento mucho despertarte pero no consigo contactar con los Beckett y Kate esta de parto, me preguntaba si podrías…".-Comenzó a explicar Rick.

-"Estoy de camino a su puerta Rick, no es molestia".-Contesto el hombre cortando a Richard.

-"Gracias, te debo una".

-"Una foto del bebe suena bien".-Contesto.

-"Hecho Bruce, gracias".-Dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

Castle pudo oír a través del teléfono como Bruce llamaba a la puerta y también escucho como se abría.

-"Bruce, ¿Qué haces aquí?".-Pregunto Johanna.

El hombre le paso su móvil y dijo.-"Richard Castle en el teléfono".

-"¿Rick?".-Dijo Johanna.

-"Gracias a dios Johanna".-Cuando Castle dijo esto noto como Kate se tensaba.-"¿Por qué demonios no contestáis al teléfono?".

-"Cuando he ido a abrir la puerta me he dado cuenta de que se ha ido la luz y teníamos los dos móviles enchufados para cargar, supongo que se habrán apagado, ¿Qué pasa Richard?".

-"Si tienes intención de ver nacer a tu primer nieto yo que tu me vestía rápido".-Dijo Rick sonriendo hacia Kate.

-"¡¿Qué?!".-Grito la mujer.-"Voy corriendo Rick, dile a Kate que ya voy".

Y tras eso colgó.

-"Ya viene para aquí".-Dijo Rick, besando los labios de Kate con mas pasión de la adecuada para estar en público.

-"Y así es como empezó todo hace nueve meses".-Escucharon, ambos se separaron y vieron a Alexis en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Los tres rieron y Alexis se acerco a la cama.-"¿Cómo vas Kate?".-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-"Bien Lex, gracias por estar aquí".-Dijo agarrando la mano de la joven.

-"La abuela esta de camino, y también he llamado a Lanie y los chicos, dicen que vendrán en cuanto le avisemos".-Explico la joven.-"Jack ya ha llegado, esta en la sala de espera".

Aquello no extraño a nadie ya que Jack vivía a dos calles del hospital.

-"Voy a saludarlo".-Dijo Rick.

-"¡Ja!".-Dijo Kate apretándole la mano.-"Tu te quedas conmigo Castle, Lex puede decirle que entre".

Padre he hija rieron y Alexis salio para entrar de nuevo unos segundos mas tarde con Jack.

-"¿Todo bien?".-Pregunto bajito, como intentando no molestar, no apartaba la mirada de Kate.

-"Todo bien Jack, ya no queda nada".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, segundos más tarde llego otra contracción y arrugo la frente mientras apretaba la mano de Rick.

Unos minutos más tarde Jack salio a la sala de espera y Alexis se sentó en un sofá de la habitación, Rick no tenia permitido soltar la mano de la detective y el con mucho gusto obedeció sus ordenes, el medico entro y les indico que se iba a preparar y en unos minutos empezarían a empujar. Una mirada de terror recorrió la expresión de Kate y Rick la tranquilizo, finalmente Johanna Beckett, visiblemente en pijama bajo su abrigo entro en la habitación seguida de Jim, había venido corriendo.

Y fue como magia, Rick noto como Kate apretaba menos su mano y como se le relajaban los músculos de la cara.

Entró el medico y Jim se dirigió a fuera a reunirse con Jack y Martha, Alexis y Johanna se situaron a un lado de la cama y Rick al otro.

-"¿Lista Katherine?".-Preguntó el doctor, ella asintió.-"En la siguiente contracción necesito que empujes fuerte".

Kate había decidido ponerse la epidural, ella podía aguantar el dolor pero quería disfrutar del momento con Rick, no quería romperle la mano y gritarle cosas mientras nacía su bebe, no sabían el sexo, Rick aseguraba que iba a ser una niña, Johanna también y a Kate le daba exactamente igual siempre que todo fuera bien, y entonces llego otra contracción.

Apenas 10 minutos después, se escucho el llanto de un bebe, Rick corto el cordón y el medico le entrego el bebe a Rick para que se lo colocara en el pecho a Kate, los cuatro lloraban, Alexis y Johanna se abrazaron y Rick beso la sien de Kate.

-"Es una niña".-Susurro Rick.

Kate asintió mientras acomodaba a su bebe en sus brazos, había advertido a las enfermeras que no se les ocurriera llevarse el bebe para "limpiarlo" cuando naciera, tenían que esperar. Así que las enfermeras no se acercaron.

Dos minutos después, Kate asintió a una de las mujeres que se acercó y coloco a la niña sobre una especie de cambiador y comenzó a limpiarla, Rick se acerco y beso a Kate.

-"Es perfecta".-Susurro Rick casi rozando sus labios.

-"Si que lo es".-Dijo Kate juntando sus bocas una vez más.

Johanna se quedo embobada viendo como limpiaban y vestían a la pequeña y Alexis salio a comunicar que era una niña.

La enfermera le paso el bebe a Rick, que la observó unos segundos y beso su frente, después la dejo en brazos de Kate de nuevo.

-"Rick ahora necesitamos un nombre".-Susurro Kate para no molestar a la pequeña.

Este se agacho y le limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-"¿Alguna idea?".-Dijo Rick.

-"No se, todos los que pensamos no parecen el adecuado ahora que esta aquí".-Explico Kate, trazando la carita de su hija con sus dedos.

-"Pensaremos en otro, uno perfecto".

Kate asintió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Al final elegí la sugerencia de JAIMOL, teníais razón los otros nombres no encajaban, espero que os guste y como siempre gracias por leer :)**

Finalmente todos entraron a conocer a la pequeña, que estaba en brazos de Johanna y la fue pasando hasta que llego de nuevo a Richard, todos la miraban embobados.

-"¿Y como se va a llamar?".-Pregunto Alexis que tras haber cogido a la pequeña se había sentado en la cama junto a Kate.

-"No nos decidimos Lex, todos podéis sugerir nombres".-Dijo Kate a la vez que se echaba a un lado y Alexis se tumbaba junto a ella.

Kate se incorporo y Rick coloco a la pequeña en sus piernas y la miro a los ojos.

-"Deberíamos buscar un segundo nombre y así podemos decidir el primero".-Dijo Kate mirando a Rick.

-"Nadie sabe cual será su nombre mejor que tu Kate, ¿tu que crees?".-Dijo Rick acariciando el pelo de la detective.

Kate cerró los ojos.

-"Sophie Alexandra Castle Beckett".-Soltó Kate.

-"¿Alexandra?"-Preguntó Rick.

-"¿Sophie?".-Dijo Johanna

Alexis que permanecía tumbada junto a Kate se levanto y la miro confusa.

-"Para empezar Alexandra seria en honor a Alexis, y también a Rick, ya que su segundo nombre es Alexander".-Explico.-"Y bueno Sophie, no se, siempre decías que si tuvieras otra hija la llamarías Sophie".-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Johanna.

-"Siempre pensé que cuando tuviera una hija se llamaría Johanna pero no se simplemente la miro y no puedo parar de pensar en Sophie".-Explico Kate.-"¿Qué te parece Rick?".-Kate sonrío y miro de nuevo a la pequeña.-"Sophie ¿eh?, ¿te gusta?".

La pequeña hizo un ruidito y todos rieron.

-"Parece que lo hemos encontrado".-Dijo Castle.

-"Me encanta".-Dijo Alexis acariciando la cabeza del bebe.

-"Si acaba siendo detective le va perfecto".-Dijo Castle.-"Detective Sophie Beckett".-Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Kate.

Esta se rió.-"¿No seria Detective Sophie Castle?".

-"Ni de coña, si es escritora puede ser Castle pero si se hace detective fijo que coge tu nombre para que todos sepan quien es su madre".-Explico Richard.

Aquel comentario hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, pensar que aquella personita podía estar orgullosa de ser su hija, alzo la vista y vio a su madre, y de repente la realidad la golpeo, su madre estaba viva, y ella ya no era aquella mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo triste que no recordaba lo que era ser feliz. Su vida, su vida ahora era mucho más de lo que podía haber soñado nunca, comenzó a llorar y pronto se le fue de las manos, y comenzó a temblar de tanto llorar, Alexis cogió a Sophie y Rick abrazo a Kate.

-"Ey, shhh, ¿Qué pasa?".-Dijo sin dejar de abrazarla ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-"Es solo… que… todo es tan prefecto… nuestras hijas… y tu… y mi madre esta aquí… y no se porque estoy llorando".-Cuando acabo de decir esto se apretó aun mas contra Rick para que no la soltara.

-"A mi me parecen buenas razones, llora todo lo que quieras Kate, estoy aquí, te tengo".-Susurro Rick entre el pelo de Kate.

A Johanna también se le escapo una lagrima.

Kate tardo un poco pero finalmente paro de llorar y Johanna se acerco a abrazarla, los cuatro nuevos abuelos se despidieron para dejarles tiempo a solas. Alexis que sostenía a la pequeña se la entrego a Kate.

-"Tienen razón, yo también debería irme, necesitáis descansar, y estar juntos".-

-"Tienes razón, necesitamos estar juntos".-Dijo Kate.

La pelirroja asintió.

-"Los cuatro juntos Lex, venga, esta es nuestra familia, no hagas esto, sabes que te queremos aquí".-Dijo Kate.

Alexis la miro boquiabierta.

Rick se acerco a su hija mayor y la abrazo.

-"No te vayas a prensar que porque ahora tengo una hija con Kate tu no formas parte de esa familia".-Dijo Castle apretándola aun mas fuerte.

-"No es eso, es que no quería molestar".

-"Nunca molestas, y apuesto a que no te quieres ir, te pasaste 15 años pidiendo una hermana y ahora la tienes, siento haber tardado tanto, culpa de Kate".-Dijo Rick.

-"¡Eh!, no es mi culpa".-Dijo Kate lanzándole una almohada a los dos que comenzaron a reír.

-"Si que lo es, cuando te conocí Alexis tenia 16, podíamos haber traído a Sophie al mundo hace mucho".-Dijo Rick.

-"¡Ja!, se te olvida el hecho de que por aquel entonces TE ODIABA".-Dijo Kate intentando contener la sonrisa.

Richard se dirigió de nuevo a Alexis.-"No te creas eso, lleva loca por mi desde que me vio por primera vez, incluso se puede decir que desde antes, ¿sabias que Kate una vez hizo cola durante…".

-"RICHARD CASTLE, yo que tu no seguía por ahí".-Dijo Kate.

Richard comenzó a reírse, beso la frente de Alexis y se sentó en el sofá que había junto a la pared.

Alexis por su parte se acercó a la cama de Kate.

-"Venga Kate, cuéntamelo".-Dijo Alexis.

Kate se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-"Venga porfa Kate".-Insistió la pelirroja.-"No se lo contare a nadie".

-"A veces olvido que puedes llegar a ser como tu padre".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿Debería ofenderme?".-Dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-"Si que deberías".-Dijo Kate.

-"Si me lo cuentas yo te cuento un secreto embarazoso de papa".

Aquello llamo la atención de Kate.-"Trato echo".- Dijo al momento.

-"¡EH!, no no, no me parece bien".-Dijo Rick andando hacia ellas.

Las dos comenzaron a reír y Richard se hizo el ofendido y cogió a Sophie de los brazos de Kate.

-"Míralas, conspirando contra mi, espero que tu te pongas siempre de mi parte".-Dijo Rick hablándole al bebe mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá y comenzaba a contarle alguna historia.

-"Mucho antes de conocer a tu padre hice cola durante varias horas para que me firmara su libro".-Dijo Kate mientras cogía una mano de Alexis y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

-"¡¿En serio?!".-Dijo Alexis mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Kate espero a que parara de reír.-"Venga te toca, hicimos un trato".

Alexis pensó en que secreto vergonzoso debía contarle de su padre y finalmente dio con el perfecto.

-"Se demasiadas cosas vergonzosas de mi padre pero te contare algo parecido a lo que me acabas de contar tu".-Alexis hablaba prácticamente en susurros para que su padre no escuchara nada.

Kate asintió.

-"Cuando empezasteis a trabajar juntos y mi padre comenzó a escribir Nikki Heat, un día se quedo dormido en el sofá con el portátil en las piernas y yo lo cogí para guardarle el documento y apagarlo, pero no estaba escribiendo sobre Nikki Heat, estaba escribiendo sobre ti y sobre él, estaba escribiendo escenas en las que te decía cosas bonitas e incluso una en la que te besaba, fue entonces cuando vi el titulo del documento _Sueños de Kate Beckett _me pareció tan tierno que volví a colocar el portátil en sus piernas para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había leído, esas escenas nunca aparecieron en los libros así que supongo que eran sus sueños, deberías intentar que te enseñara ese documento porque no creo que lo haya borrado y es digno de leer".

-"Guau".-Dijo Kate.-"Nunca podré decirle que me lo enseñe sin contarle que tu lo viste".

-"Puedes decírselo, no creo que se enfade".-Dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros.

Kate la abrazo.

-"Solo vosotros los Castle podéis convertir una broma en algo tan bonito y intenso".-Dijo Kate a la vez que se secaba los ojos.-"Sabes que estoy hasta arriba de hormonas Alexis Castle y me haces llorar".

En ese momento Rick se acerco a ellas.

-"¿Debería preocuparme?".-Dijo alzando una ceja.

Amabas negaron con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.


End file.
